Playing with Fire
by fabalab
Summary: Blaine does something to piss big sister Rachel off, and that's one this he'll live to regret when she gets Santana Lopez involved. Mainly Blaintana/Puckleberry/Possible Quaine/BrittFinn


**Hey! I'm new here and this is my first Glee fic, so please bear with me :)**  
><strong>BlaintanaPuckleberry/Possible Quaine/BrittFinn**

**As much as I would like to, I don't own Glee :(**  
><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>There will be smut later on, and there's some bad language and mild violence later. **

**Bit of a short first chapter, just seeing what people think really :)**

* * *

><p>"BLAINE COOPER ANDERSON! I SWEAR TO GOD, BUDDAH, ALLAH AND SATAN, IF YOU DO NOT BRING MY DIARY BACK, THIS INSTANT, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"<p>

_This was a sentiment often expressed in the Anderson household. What a shame it would actually turn out to be kind of true, that is if Rachel Anderson gets her way. 15 year-old Blaine just loved to wind his sister up; there was nothing much else to do when the internet was down. They lived in Lima; it wasn't exactly thriving with activities. Probably didn't help he was kind of lacking in the friends department._

_(Blaine's POV)_:

I ran as fast as I possibly could throughout the house. Just like to throw in a thank you to my loving parents for both being nice and short and screwing me over in the height department. Thanks. So yeah, I was running. I could hear Rachel's stupid girly shoes making an exasperating noise as she ran behind me, the noise growing louder as she caught up to me. Finally, she tackled me to the floor with such force, her asshole football player boyfriend, Puck, would be so, so proud.

I hit the floor with a thud that resonates throughout the bottom floor of the house. "Shit Rach, I thought girls were supposed to be kind and gentle..." I mumble whilst rubbing my sore knees. Bitch.

"That whole concept went out the window when they invented ratty little brothers like you. STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF! How would you like it if I came barging into your room and stole your Call of Duty games?" Rachel screams; her face barely an inch away from mine. I could feel the anger radiating off of her with every word. "Don't joke about that kind of thing." I mumble, not making eye contact. Making eye contact with my sister was like dancing in front of a lion wearing a dress made from steak; a massacre waiting to happen.

"Dude, look behind you! HE'S GOT A GRENADE AND HE'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!" Finn practically screams like a girl; he always got waaay too into these games.

I quickly punch in a complicated sequence on my Xbox 360 controller and roll underneath a car, just as my attacker throws the grenade, only just missing my character. "You see, Hudson, the thing is, if you just constantly played Call of Duty instead of wasting your time with Brittany and having friends, there would be no need for you to scream like a girl when someone so much as comes near you."

_(3rd person POV)_

The thing is, Blaine may joke about it, but deep inside, he's always been slightly jealous of Finn. Sure, he may be freakishly tall, and constantly look like a gassy infant, and when Blaine says he has friends, that is definitely a bit of an overstatement (Blaine is definitely his only friend, not that Blaine can say anything, he only has a few friends himself). But he has Brittany. A girlfriend. She may have the intelligence of a sack of onions, but she's a girl, and she's all Finn's. Whenever Finn gets lonely, or he needs someone to talk to, or is bored of masturbating, then Brittany's always there.

_(Blaine's POV again)_

"Don't be that guy, dude." Finn laughs. Well, more like bellows, "anyway man, I've gotta go, Britt's coming over and she's going to er, help me with my homework." And just like that, he signs off. Asshole. It's definitely not like they're going to do homework, they're both as brain-dead as each other. Maybe that's why they're together.

What to do now? What I do best. Other than blow up virtual zombies.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

_(3rd person)_

Rachel bursts through her bedroom door on the arm of boyfriend Puck, giggling like a child and stroking his arm when she spotted Blaine, lying on her bed. All her draws have been partially emptied out, yet the first thing she notices is the key to her diary in Blaine's right hand, the pink book in his left, and his cell phone on his shoulder, laughing loudly down the phone to someone.

_'He's really put his foot in it this time. Asshole.' _Rachel thinks. Screams really would be the operative word.

_(Rachel's POV)_

Oh this can't be good. Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck. I can hear a girl's voice on the other end, and he definitely doesn't know any other girls other than Quinn Fabray, who just happens to have a slut of a sister in my grade that doesn't exactly know how to keep her mouth shut. From what I can hear, this really isn't looking good for me.

"Hahaha, listen to this!" The little rat raises his tone is some stupid attempt to sound like me. I mean, God, I don't even sound like that. Well I hope I don't anyway, "_Pu_c_k ate dinner with us and then we took his car to the gas station. We went for a drive after, and he told me that last night was the first night that he knew for certain that he loved me and wanted to marry me. I want to, like so badly..." _I cannot listen to another word of this. He. Is. Dead.

_(3rd)_

Rachel jumps from where she's standing on to her bed, elbowing Blaine in the stomach in the process, snatching the diary that's about to fall to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU BLAINE. I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES. YOU HAVE FUCKING HELL TO PAY MISTER. I MEAN IT, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" She screams in his face, pinning him down on the bed. Puck finally registers that it's a good idea to pull her off of him before she literally kills him, because he really wouldn't put it past her to do something like that to her brother. Puck grabs her by the arms, kicking and screaming, dragging her as far away from Blaine as he shoots out the door, although in pain, grinning with delight. He just loved making his sister angry, no matter what the cost was.

This one was **definitely** going to cost him a lot more than he bargained for.


End file.
